In Your Arms
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Seven one shots for Summer Smut Week over at zutarotica on livejournal! Day 7 Mirror.
1. Honor

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: And smut week for zutarotica over on livejournal is here! Day 1 is honor and while this isn't as smutty as it could be there will be more.

* * *

"You've now not only besmirched my honor but also the honor of the Southern Water Tribe," Katara said before kissing Zuko's chin and snuggling closer.

He chuckled as he ran his hand up and down her back. "Only me? I wasn't the one who showed up at my bedroom door last night and practically threw it open and moaned 'Zuuuukkkoooooo, I need you noooooow. I don't want to wait for the wedding; a week is too long to wait. Now Zuko!'" he over exaggerated with too much breath, "while alternatively trying to get off my clothes and take off yours."

She felt her checks heat up. "You could have stopped me you know."

"What did you think my batting away of your hands and trying to keep my clothes on was? I tried but there was only so much resistance I could put up when you unwrapped your bindings. Besides I'd rather have a pouting satisfied Katara than an angry frustrated Katara."

"How do you know I'm satisfied?" She teased. She felt him tense under her.

"You didn't like it?" He asked in a small voice. Katara then remembered the talk Gran Gran had with her upon returning to the South Pole. Sometimes, Gran had said, her husband may not fully satisfy her. But, Gran stressed, when that happened Katara was to gently tell him that and soothe his ego and maybe suggest using his fingers as well. Then, she assured, he would want to try that as soon as possible. The trick was saying all this while still saying she liked making love to him.

This had not been the case for Katara. Zuko, after giving in to her desires, had her whimpering and moaning and completely sated. There was going to be no problems in their marriage if he could keep this up. "I liked it a lot," she whispered into his ear. "In fact I can't wait till we can this any time we want. I also can't wait to add some color to this room."

"What's wrong with my bedroom?" He asked.

"Besides that its going to be our bedroom soon its mostly red and kind of dark. There should be more color and some more light and-"

"Next week you can start planning how you want to redecorate but right now you need to get dressed and I can help you sneak out of here." He began to sit up only to be pushed back down by Katara moving to sit much more on top of him.

"No," she said firmly.

"Yes, you can't be caught in here. It's not right and I can help you get out unseen and-"

"Not till we do it again."

"Impatient?" He asked running his hands up and down her thighs.

"I know you. You're going to make me wait to make love to you again until our wedding night. No matter what I do, no matter how much I beg, and even if I show up naked you're going to make me wait because you've got it in your mind it's the right thing to do. I know that as soon as I leave you're going to promise yourself this so, while I still have you naked and in bed I might as well indulge." She bent down and started kissing right below his ear, which she knew was one of his weak spots. He groaned and she was pretty sure she won.

She knew she won when he rolled her on to her back and took her nipple in his mouth. His flicked the hardened nub and it was her turn to moan as he lightly bit as well. "You're right," he said into her breast, "and now I'm going to take full advantage of you still being in my bed. Besides," flick, "I'm going to need something to get me through this week knowing full well that you're wet," his fingers moved to her already moist folds," and willing anytime we're around each other."

"Not every time," she gasped as his fingers found her clit. "All right, pretty much every time."

Once more turned into twice more and Katara having to hide in his closet when the maid came into to clean his room.


	2. Play

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Day 2! Also this starts my underlying theme of "Ty Lee knows a lot about sex" in this week. For some reason I like to write her that way. Reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

Katara enjoyed spending time with Suki. She didn't enjoy spending time with Suki that involved talking about their respective love lives. Out of everything she knew about Sokka (he wet the bed until he was seven, more meat the better, his socks could kill the entire Fire Nation army) she never, ever, wanted to know what he did with his wife. Which made having girl talk with Suki something she really couldn't do because then she heard about what _Sokka_ could do with his tongue and how _Sokka_ could make her scream. However she wanted to talk to someone about what _Zuko_ did with his fingers (she loved that he could heat them up) and that new position they tried.

Hence sitting with Suki having girl talk about what they did with their respective husbands. Katara was getting pretty good at tuning out the stuff she didn't want to hear and just making the appropriate 'oh that sounds good' or 'ew' when necessary. When a comment like the former made Suki give her a strange look Katara tried very hard to remember what Suki had actually said.

"So you and Zuko don't just talk?" Suki asked at Katara's blank look.

"Oh sure we do. You know at meals and when we're cuddling," this was something Katara could actually answer.

"Cuddling in general or cuddling after sex?"

"After sex." Obviously.

"You never are just together like when you were dating? Like just go somewhere or play a game?"

"Do you know how hard it is to 'go somewhere' if you're royalty? The answer is its really hard. We also just want to relax sometimes and if that means we have a lot of sex then that's what we'll do," Katara huffed.

"Fine but why don't you try a game or something? It won't kill you and you might find it fun to spend an evening just enjoying Zuko's company like you used to rather than jumping each other." Katara almost retorted with 'our dating consisted of us talking about everything than making out' but she held her tongue. Maybe Suki was right. She could at least give it a try.

* * *

Suki was wrong.

Katara was currently playing that tile game she learned in Ba Sing Se with Zuko. Sure they were talking about a lot of things and sure it was all right but when Zuko was thinking about his next move he would rub his neck and would always drag the tips of his fingers maddeningly slowly right where she knew if she was kissing and nipping him he would be moaning. She was pretty sure he was doing this on purpose. He put down his tile with a smile.

"I win," he said.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry but it was your idea to play the game in the first place. Another round?" He suggested.

Katara thought that was a horrible idea until she remembered something Ty Lee told her. About a game where you lost items of clothing if you were losing. Well she'd come up with a way to do that in this game. She mentally went over the clothing she was wearing (shoes, outer robe, inner robe, wrappings) and tried to gage how many layers Zuko had and how best to get both of them out of their clothes as soon as possible.

"Or we could play Pai Sho if you want," Zuko suggested in the silence.

"No! I mean, no let's play another round of this. But," she paused for effect, "how about we make it more interesting. Every time you have to think about a move for longer than thirty seconds you have to take off an item of clothing. Winning is either having clothing still on while the other is naked or actually winning the game." She watched Zuko's face change from intrigued to devious.

"You're on," he said collecting the tiles to begin again.

Katara made sure to quickly lose her shoes and outer robe. She was going to make him work for the rest though. She watched Zuko scowl as he lost his boots and outer robe as well. His scowl deepened as he lost his shirt as well.

"Hey! You've taken like a minute to make a move! You should lose two pieces of clothing." Katara was brought out of her staring at Zuko with his remark. Fine she would take off two pieces and play a different game with him. Slowly she took off her inner robe and her breast wrappings. She watched her husband's eyes grow dark as the last bit came unwrapped. Now she was really going to play with him.

"Hm…I still have no idea what to do," she said while idly tracing her finger on her lip. "Hm…" she continued and her hand moved lower and she began to play with her nipple, something she knew he liked. "Oh, here," she exclaimed while pinching her nipple.

She heard Zuko growl and watched him think and run his hands over his chest. Oh he was baiting her and she knew it. Things were going her way. He put down a tile right before she could make him take off his pants. Fine she would have to get a little more creative. She kept playing with her breasts and looking for a way to actually win the game. She was pretty sure she had played herself into a corner but she didn't care. Now all she wanted was to stop with the stupid game and get on to other much more fun activities.

"I give up!" Zuko said throwing his tiles on the table.

"So I win?" Katara asked as he came to her side of the table.

"No, I win," he swept the tiles off the table and kissed her. Their tongues began their usual battle for dominance as Zuko lowered her on to the table. His hands moved to play with her breasts just the way she had been a few minutes ago. She groaned into his kiss and he took that opportunity to move from her lips to her neck, nipping and licking his way down. She retaliated by running her hands over his chest slowly and gently until she brushed over his still covered length.

This was a game they played, who would give in first. Katara slipped her hand into his pants to grasp him and begin to stroke him. She felt a little bead of moister on his tip and used it to help with her stroking. In retaliation Zuko slipped one of his hands down and began to stroke her over her lower bindings. She mewled and knew the fabric was soaked.

"Please," she begged as her hips thrust upward to gain more friction. He took his fingers away. She let out a frustrated noise as she reached and pulled his pants down to gain a better grip on him. He sucked in a breath and moved to lightly bite her neck while pulling off her last bit of clothing. "Please," she asked again and he didn't need any more prompting as he buried himself in her.

This wasn't their slow, prolonged love making. This was their fast 'you've been teasing me too much' fucking. Katara hadn't thought she was that close but he suddenly thrust and hit just the right spot inside her and she clenched and came, milking him with her muscles. His pace quicken and she knew he was close. She brought her hand down to play with herself to possibly come again. He bit her neck again and the combination of his hard thrust and her fingers set her off again. This time Zuko followed with her name muffled by her neck.

As they lay on the table enjoying the afterglow he whispered in her ear "I win."


	3. Three

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: This was my original idea for this but I was going to try something else but seeing Deathly Hallows part 2 again today made me want to write this. So here's a not very smutty and much more serious one shot. I'll post the much lighter version of this prompt when I write it.

* * *

The first time they blamed it on the cactus juice Sokka brought to their yearly celebration. That was how they ended up in the same bed doing things that they were hesitant to do with their supposed paramours. At least that was what they told themselves in the morning.

The second time was after Gran Gran died. Zuko reached the South Pole as fast as he could (before Aang even) and was there for her. He held her while she cried and babbled about how life wasn't fair and it wasn't supposed to be Gran Gran's time. Somehow her tears turned into kisses and muttered "please"s while he protested that she would regret it in the morning.

"I need you," she begged.

"I don't want this to be a mistake," he soothed.

"It never is." He made sure to worship her. She still cried after but not for the reasons he feared. He just held her and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms much more than he should.

The third time they made love. There was nothing else they could blame it on or anything that forced them to. They were talking and close and it seemed so natural and while in the throes of passion they whispered "I love you" and how they wanted no one else.

As they lay in bed not wanting to go back to the real world of "this shouldn't have happened" and "we can't be together" she wondered if this could be a possibility.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?" Though he was pretty sure he knew what she was asking.

"That you love me."

"Always."


	4. Sweeten

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: I think I kind of like this and Zutara week and the having to write a fic a day thing. Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/alerts this! Also I have a short Makorra fic up (because shipping before the show airs makes this fandom awesome).

* * *

Katara was pretty certain that Zuko wasn't aware that the way he was licking custard off his fingers was making her want to be those fingers. However that didn't stop her from shivering as he slowly pulled his middle finger out of his mouth.

"Are you ok Katara?" Aang asked. Considering he made said custard she should answer him.

"I'm fine Aang. Just felt a slight breeze that's all."

"Sure you did Fire Lady Sweetness," Toph heckled as she placed her bare feet on the table while licking her own fingers but much less seductively than Zuko.

"Did you feel it too?" For being seventeen and having had a girlfriend Aang was still a little slow about some things.

Toph fixed her sightless eyes on him. "Yes, that is exactly what I meant," she said sarcastically. This, again, was lost on Aang.

"These are really great Aang," Katara said as she scooped up a large dollop of custard on to her finger. Slowly she licked from the base to the tip making sure to exaggerate her final pass by swirling her tongue around the tip of her finger. That got Zuko's attention. Katara watched his eyes darken and smirked.

"This is really good," Zuko took his own finger full and, again, licked his finger. This time, however, he was aware of what he was doing.

"Thanks guys. I have some more in a huge ice block in the kitchen so hopefully it will still be good for breakfast tomorrow. Do you guys need spoons?" Aang asked.

"Huh?" Katara responded between licking her fingers and staring at Zuko.

"Both you and Zuko keep using your fingers to eat the custard. I was just wondering if you needed spoons so you can eat it better."

Toph, who was much more perceptive than Aang, stepped in before either Zuko or Katara could respond. "Hey Twinkletoes I'm tired. Help me to my room."

"But Toph you can find it without any problem."

"Yeah, well, that plum wine is going to my head and while I can feel the way it feels slightly off. So just help me or I'll never let you hear the end of it," Toph smirked.

"Ok Sifu Toph. It is getting late," he commented as he walked over and helped Toph up. "Goodnight Katara, night Zuko," he said while leading Toph out.

"_Good_night you two. Don't have too much fun now that we're gone," Toph added.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other for a second. "You go get the rest of that custard, I'll be waiting in our room," Katara instructed.

"As my Lady commands," Zuko responded standing up.

For her part Katara grabbed what was left of her custard off the table and contemplated what to do with it while quickly making her way to their rooms. She stopped on the way to tell one of the guards not to disturb them, though he knew that considering how loud his Lord and Lady could be.

Somehow (she suspected secret passage ways she was still learning) Zuko made it to their rooms before her. He was already shucking off his shirt and there was a bowl of custard on the bed behind him. Katara pounced.

She tackled him to the bed and only his quick grab of the bowl pushing it out of the way saved them from having it spilled all over the bed. She was devouring his mouth, forcing her tongue into it and trying to find any last ruminates of the sweet desert in his mouth. They both moaned as they did battle. Zuko busied his hands with opening and shoving off her dress and working on her breast wrappings.

Having thoroughly subdued Zuko, Katara broke their kiss and made sure that she was startling his lap. She took a finger worth of custard out of the bowl and, watching Zuko's curious eyes, she rubbed it over his chest.

"Ah! Katara that's cold!" Zuko complained until she began to lick it off. The next sounds out of his mouth could not even be described as words as Katara licked, sucked, and nipped away all the custard from his chest. She could feel him harden even more under her as she did this.

"Such a good desert," she commented while licking her lips and looking at him with hooded eyes.

She immediately learned two could play this game as Zuko flipped her on to her back away from the bowl. He took some of the custard in his fingers and traced each of her nipples with the sugary treat.

"Look at the mess I've made, I guess I just have to lick it up," He remarked before sucking on each of her nipples. Her hips bucked in a need for friction as the cool sensation of having her nipples covered with custard was replaced with the wonderful burning sensation of Zuko's mouth. "All clean," he told her while sitting back to inspect her hardened nipples.

Regaining some sense of self Katara sat up. "Let's get out of the rest of our clothes." Her fingers were already hooked into the waistband of her underwear.

"I couldn't agree more." Somehow she managed to get her's off first while he was struggling with a final tie on his. That gave her an opportunity to grab the bowl and come up with another idea. Once he was out of his pants, hard and ready for her, she dipped her fingers once more into the custard.

"Where, oh where, could I put this now? Hmm…" she surveyed his body with a knowing eye. "I know," she decided as she dragged the custard across his aching length. He whimpered. "Oh look what I've done, I just have to clean up my mess," she said before taking him in her mouth. His hand shot into her hair and he groaned as she sucked and licked him.

As she lightly scrapped her teeth over him the hand she hadn't used to spread custard all over Zuko made it's way to her damp folds. Quickly she inserted two fingers into herself trying to help her own need.

"Ka-taraa," he moaned. "Enough," he exclaimed as he pulled on her hair. She knew he was close. She looked up at him with wide, trying to look innocent eyes. He grabbed her waist and wrestled her to her back and thrust into her hard. They both sighed in relief, as he began to move. They were both close and it didn't take long from both of them to climax as they moved together.

Unfortunately the bowl of custard spilled. They ended up curled up on the floor with massive amounts of blankets to try to make the floor more comfortable to sleep on.


	5. Music

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Thanks for everyone who favorited/reviewed/alerted!

* * *

He hated her right now. Hated that she had managed to talk him into learning this stupid old Fire Nation dance, hated that she talked him into performing it at the festival because 'having the Fire Lord perform it would encourage others to learn about the past', and hated that they had a horrible fight where she had run off to Kyoshi to be away from him for over a month. And, most importantly, he hated that he missed her.

Now he had to dance with her in front of everyone. They'd avoided each other since she returned yesterday (he was right, damn it, if only she could admit it) but now they had to move in harmony and exemplify what the Fire Nation had been and what it could be.

Glaring at each other from across the make shift platform Zuko tried to mentally rehearse the dance before the music started, trying not to notice how Katara's top hugged her breasts or how nice that gold chain looked on her flat bare stomach. She would step to her right first, and then he would step to his left. Then she would twirl towards him and he would catch her. This was how this was supposed to go. A series of calls and responses in dance where one would pull the other this way or that.

The first notes wafted through the air signaling Katara to start the dance. Her hips moved a little differently than when they had last practiced, a little more seductively and a fierce stab of jealousy went through his chest thinking about whom she would have been practicing with. He moved a little more aggressively than before to answer her call.

About half way through he was certain she was using her waterbending to control his movements because they'd never flowed like this before. Even with some of the jerky, harsher movements they circled each other and moved in harmony. He couldn't take his eyes off the way her hips moved or how she would bend back and expose her neck to him. He enjoyed crushing her body to his and wanted to apologize for whatever he did every time she pressed her body against his.

The dance ended up her spinning into his tight embrace. Their breath mingled as they pressed into each other and listened to the deafening applause. They broke apart and bowed and all Zuko wanted to do is have her body under his and doing a very different kind of dance.

Exiting the stage he pulled her into the nearest alleyway, not caring that everyone knew who they were and not caring that they were in public. He gently pushed her against the wall and stopped her protests with a bruising kiss. He felt her return the kiss after a second, forcing her tongue into his mouth with a moan. This was what he missed and he rolled his hips against hers.

He left her mouth and kissed his way to her ear where he whispered, "I missed you," before biting her ear. She gasped and bucked her hips against his.

"Tell me I was right," she moaned as he began kissing and licking her neck.

"Never," he murmured against her skin. He felt her move and was prepared to grab her if she tried to get away but she surprised him by moving aside her skirts and hocking her leg around his hip. He could feel her heat against him and he almost gave into her. Instead he bit her neck and licked up to her ear as she uttered "ah!" at his movements.

He needed to feel her heat. His hands grabbed her hips and lifted her up so he was poised over her center. He didn't care that they were still in their clothes or that this was something that he would have done as a teenager rather than an adult. All he knew was that he was hard and this felt good. Especially when she locked her legs around him.

"Mine," he told her as his hips thrust forward. Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she tried to pull him closer and told him "mine." He moved harder and enjoyed the little noises Katara made with his movements. He felt her tense and shudder against him and felt her moister on the front of his pants as she came. With a final movement he groaned her name as he came.

Breathing hard he let go of her hips and she found her balance again. "If this is my welcome I should leave more often."

"Never. This was just a 'you added moves to that dance.' Could you, uh, you know please?" He asked sheepishly. She smiled and bent the fluids out of their clothes. "Come on, your room is ready for you, if you want it back." She smiled and nodded. Arguments could wait till the morning as far as he was concerned.


	6. Rule

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: So I ended up getting sick around day 6 but still having to work so hence why this is delayed. I'll have day 7 soon though. Thanks for the favorites/alerts and reviews! The reviews always make my day.

* * *

"That's it. Now Uncle, Sokka, Ty Lee, Suki, Aang (he never had to see that), Toph (I think she does it on purpose), and now Mai have all caught us having sex. Not to mention more members of the staff than I wish to count. We need to do something about this. Zuko are you listening?" Zuko was trying very hard to listen to Katara's rant. However it was rather hard with her standing there with her dress not tied that tight and just hiding her breasts from his view and looking like a thoroughly satisfied woman, if a little annoyed. Even though they had finished so recently he could feel his second wind coming on and he wanted to rip that dress off and make her forget that Mai had walked in on them in his office.

Now she was looking at him expectantly. Oh right, she had said something. "Of course I'm listening. Let's not get caught again and remember to always lock the door. Maybe you could even freeze the door shut?" He asked with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Stop that I'm being serious. Do you understand how many people know that we have sex all the time? When King Bumi visited he asked me if you weren't secretly an earthbender because he's heard how you 'rock my world' all the time and everywhere." She huffed.

"That would explain why he gave me a bag of rocks to 'practice with'. That doesn't mean anything Katara," he soothed as he moved to take her in his arms. She dodged out of his reach.

"No. Apparently there are even rumors of who is actually running the Fire Nation considering all we do is have sex. We need to stop at least long enough for rumors to get out that we do other things."

"You can't be serious. You can't go a day without sex." He prided himself on her neediness.

"Ha! Of course I can. You're the one who can't go a day without sex. I, however, could go as long as I need."

"You can't go a week at most without sex."

"Want to bet?"

"Yes I do."

"Fine. How's this: we each have to go a week without sex. No touching each other, no using our mouths, no sex. We can kiss. But fondling with us leads to sex so we might as well say no to that as well. First to beg the other loses and has to be the sexual slave of the other for a month."

"You are cleaver when you put your mind to things. Deal. And when I win it will be even better."

"You mean when I win, Fire Lord. You better be prepared to be on your knees." She promised.

He reached for her again and was as unsuccessful as last time. He growled. "No we start now," she told him sternly.

"Not even a final time before we have to go a week without?" He asked with his best hurt child face.

"That was what Mai caught us doing. Besides we finished after she left," she said pulling her dressed closed. She soothed her hair as best she could and left his office. He looked at the mess they had created and sighed. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Zuko decided the best way to avoid losing was to work later into the night. That way he would only have to deal with a sleeping Katara in their bed and not a fully awake one.

So, pleased with his brilliant plan, Zuko opened the door to their bedroom only to find a very naked Katara with her left hand pinching her left nipple and her right furiously moving between her legs. Instantly Zuko felt himself harden and was excited because he had won.

"Oh yes Zuko, a little harder ah!" Katara cried. He felt even more pleased that she was thinking of him.

"Ha! I win!" He said triumphantly.

"No," she moaned not stopping either of her hands. "Mm, I said sex. This, oh, isn't sex. Ah!" He watched her arch her back and saw the rush of her fluids as she came.

He glared at her and quickly went into their bathroom. "She's such a cheater," he told his right hand.

* * *

The next day they spent their time together trying to touch each other as much as possible. Clearly neither wanted to lose and very much wanted the other to. The day ended with Katara back on the bed screaming about good his mouth felt on her while he kept the door to their bathroom open and moaned about good hers was.

* * *

Day three they were just looking over papers in his office. She was close and he could smell her and something just snapped. Neither was sure who moved first but all of a sudden they were kissing and Katara was pulling away slightly and biting his lower lip and he thought she was going to stop but instead she moved to his neck and started kissing and nipping there. She stopped for a second to whisper in his ear "you're so much better than my fingers." That was it.

He lifted her on to his desk (papers be damned!) and hiked up her dress and burned off the ties on her under wrappings and ripped them off. While he was doing this she shoved down his pants and loin clothe in one go. His fingers found her center and he noted she was already soaking. "Eager are you?"

She looked down. "You're hard as well so don't even start." He smiled and thrust into her. Her legs wrapped around his hips to keep him close while he tried to move quickly.

"Spirits you're tight right now," he grunted into her neck. She tried not to laugh and then gasped as he changed angles and hit the sweet spot inside her.

"Oh Zuko! So close just a little…harder!" She screamed as he picked up the pace. He felt her muscles ripple around him and knew she was close. A few more thrusts and she shuddered and shouted "Zuko!" as she came. He answered with his own cry of "Katara!" as he came as well.

He collapsed on top of her and they awakwardly lay there half on his desk while catching their breath.

"Who won?" He asked after a little while.

"I don't know. Let's call it a draw."

"So neither of us gets the other as a sex slave for the next month?"

"I didn't say that. We'll just alternate weeks."

"I knew I married you for a reason."

"What the sex?"

"No. You're good with coming up with compromises that make everyone happy."


	7. Mirror

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: So I've been hanging out with friends a lot. That happens to cut into writing time. But, considering smut week was turned into two weeks, I finished on time! Thanks to all the favorites, alerts, and reviews, they make my day.

* * *

"Open your eyes Katara," Zuko commanded into her neck as his hands gripped her hips. She didn't think she could. Everything was too much at the moment. They had been going of almost an hour and she'd had one quick orgasm and the rest had been torture. He'd repeatedly brought her to the brink and pulled back at the last second. She had absolutely no idea how he still held back but she didn't care anymore. He'd stopped her from moving when he told her to open her eyes and she was trying desperately to have some sort of friction by clenching her muscles around him. "Come on, open your eyes." His breath cooled the sweat running down her neck and heightened the sensitivity of her skin. She felt the ridges of his scar on her neck she bit back a moan at the contact.

"I'm not going to let you move till you do what I asked and we both know you want to keep going," she let out a desperate whine as he punctuated the end of his demand with his finger circling her nub.

"Please," she begged.

"Not till you do what I want." She forced her eyes open and the sight that greeted her did make her moan. There was a large mirror in front of her. "Good now you can see what I see," he told her before nipping her neck. She was straddling Zuko's lap, her back pressed to his chest. Her eyes shot to where they were joined and marveled at how they looked.

"I love how flushed your chest gets when your close," he whispered as his right moved to her collar bone and slowly glided over her skin. "And how sensitive your nipples are," he pinched her right one and she gasped and jerked her hips. His hand left her nipple and returned to her hip to help stop her moving anymore. "Patience." Once she stopped trying to move his hand cupped her breast, making sure to brush her nipple. "These are perfect." His hand ghosted down her stomach and she bit her lip trying to hold in the sounds she wanted to make. Just the sight of his hand running down her skin made her clench around him.

"And this," his hand brushed her bare mound, "was a pleasant surprise." A few days before Katara had gone to the spa and decided to join the new trend of having her hair removed there. After she had felt his talented mouth on her bare flesh for the first time she decided it had been a good choice. His finger flicked her nub. "You're so wet."

"Please," she pleaded.

"Keep your eyes open, I want you to see your face when you come and have you know that's what I see every time we make love," he told her as he relaxed his grip. Almost instantly she started moving, trying to finish what they started. She felt him start to thrust up in time with her. She was so close. She watched as she began to tease her nub to add to everything. Watching herself and Zuko together pushed her over the edge and she threw her head back into Zuko's chest as she came. He wasn't finished. He thrust hard into her a few more times before exploding inside her, triggering her third orgasm.

Neither could keep their eyes open while they basked in the afterglow.


End file.
